1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a flow control device for use on ducting arrangements, and methods for quick and efficient attachment of the device.
2. Related Art
Certain structural assemblies might require specified amounts of flow (for instance airflow) to be circulated throughout the structure. The required airflow might, for instance, be related to passenger comfort within the vehicle. Additionally, the required airflow might relate to functional aspects of how the vehicle is meant to perform due to its overall design. Such structural assemblies usually employ a plurality of ducts that are routed throughout the structure so that the airflow can be contained and controlled within such ducts.
One common method to provide ducting is via the use of angled channels or tubes that might vary in thickness and shape due to various design constraints that are associated with providing the required airflow. When designing the layout of ducts within a structure, it is known that airflows will need to be adjusted in the finished structure despite careful considerations during the design phase. Accordingly, the ducting layout will purposefully include breaks in the channels or tubing so that flow restrictors can be inserted at those break points. The flow restrictors are designed to control airflow through the duct, and such restrictors might include a series of holes or throughputs that are calibrated to provide and adjust airflow according to needed structural design constraints.
FIGS. 1A-1C show views of an example existing configuration for attaching a flow restrictor to a duct. FIG. 1A shows a perspective view an example of a prior art orifice restrictor that might be used between two portions of a duct in order to restrict the airflow. An orifice plate 100 is shown attached to the end of a first duct section 102. The orifice plate 100 is shown to include a plurality of holes to restrict the airflow to a desired amount. The holes might be any shape or size, and can be arranged in any pattern. Other airflow opening shapes might also be used, including slots, grills, louvers, or the like.
Currently, one labor intensive aspect of installing such an orifice plate is that the plate is held in place via adhesive 108 that is applied around the periphery of the duct opening before the orifice plate 100 is installed. The adhesive can often take a long time to cure (or dry, or harden) and the adhesive can often produce harmful or annoying fumes during the assembly process. Moreover, if the adhesive is not properly and carefully applied, it can sometimes flow over and block orifice openings that are located close to the edge of the orifice plate.
The orifice plate 100 is shown to also include a plurality of flexible tape attachments 106. The tape attachments are primarily used for identifying the part during assembly. When building highly controlled structures such as aircraft, the various parts are required to carry clear and easily readable part number labels. Hence, in the present example, four such flexible tape attachments 106 are shown on the orifice plate 100. These tape attachments are meant to bend backwards along the surface of the duct, and are thereby readable to identify the part, even after the orifice plate 100 is installed.
The duct usually includes a bead 104 around the opening. The bead 104 is an outward projection along the outer circumference of the duct and allows for ease in finding the designated opening in the duct. For instance, an assembly person might feel for the bead along the duct to quickly identify the opening. The bead 104 can also assist in facilitating the sealing of the duct back together after the orifice plate 102 is installed.
FIG. 1B shows a side view of the duct assembly. The orifice plate 100 is shown attached with adhesive 108 to the end of the duct 102. The bead 104 is shown more pronounced around the circumference of the duct, and is located near the opening in the duct tubing where the orifice plate 100 is attached. The flexible tape attachment 106 is shown bent back along the surface of the duct 102. The tape attachments 106 are generally long enough to extend back and be visible, for identification of the orifice used, even after installation.
FIG. 1C shows a side view of a completed duct assembly, where the first section of the duct tubing 102 is shown extending to the left. The duct bead 104 is shown near the end of the first duct section 102, with the orifice 106 adhesively attached to the end of the first duct section 102. A second duct section 103 is shown placed in alignment with the first duct section, with the orifice 106 positioned between the first and second duct sections. A sleeve 110 is next attached around the aligned first and section duct sections, wherein the sleeve 110 surrounds the aligned sections and provides a sealing interface. At least one tightening strap 112 can be used to secure the sleeve 110 in place around the first and second aligned duct sections.
The flow control device described above requires a labor intensive process to install the orifice onto the duct opening. This process includes applying an adhesive around the duct opening and/or applying the same adhesive to the orifice periphery before attaching it to the duct. The adhesive needs to cure (or dry) before the duct can be put back together, and often the adhesive produces an odor that can be both annoying and dangerous, particularly in closed environments. Additionally, if the distributed duct flow needs to be revised and thus the orifice changed, the bonding process requires additional time to remove the orifice and replace it.
Accordingly, a need exists in the field for a flow control device that can be installed and replaced in a fast, efficient, and straightforward manner, and without the use of external liquid or gel type adhesives to hold the orifice in place.